


Escaping the Cage of Ice

by Agent C (arh581958)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: #capimanniversarybingo, 2018 Stony MCU Bingo, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve POV, complicated feelings, omega!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: Steve Rogers has one thing to keep him sane when the nightmares come.





	Escaping the Cage of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** : Not Beta Read. Spoilery tags below.
> 
> Written for 2018 Stony MCU Bingo >> Guess the square, my card's down below!

The silence underneath the ice had been eerie and deafening—a crescendo of a continuous high-pitched shriek that rose above to the upper-limits of an ordinary man’s hearing. An ordinary man would have been spared.  It’s a pity that Steve Grant Rogers was no longer an ordinary man. He hasn’t been for a long time.

“No!” Steve shot-up with a jolt, body rising as he chased an invisible force. Sweat beaded across his forehead, then steaked down to his tear-stained cheeks before ultimately disappearing into the darkened collar of his pale grey t-shirt.

The gloriously naked dark-skinned brunette beside him stirred. “Steve?”

As always, the room was kept warmer than the others. Steve was still fighting to catch his breath as if whatever he had dreamt of was a tougher foe than the Chitauri. His long silence alerted his companion.

Tony pushed himself up to get a better look at Steve’s face. His big brown sleep-glazed eyes grew sharper with every blink, until the razor-sharp focus of Director Stark returned.

“Bad dream?” He raised hand and tenderly cradled Steve’s face.

Steve sought comfort in the touch. Words wouldn’t come. They wouldn’t even form. Incoherent, meaningless, nonsensical half-thoughts scattered across the dessert inside his mouth.

Regret immediately arose. These haunting nightmarish memories which stuck Steve like thunder—powerful yet unpredictable—were one of the main reasons why he felt uneasy sharing a bed.

Tony already evaded enough sleep too often as the head of SHIELD. A part of Steve worried deeply for the omega’s welfare, but Tony was an Avenger first before he was Steve’s partner in bed. They were far from mates despite their nightly trysts.

Steve longed to sink his teeth on the thick muscle at the junction of Tony’s neck and shoulder, but the omega refused to allow it. Tony said that he could never allow himself to be Steve’s weakness. Steve wanted to argue that Tony already was—bond or no bond, but he thought it best that he kept quiet about his one-sided feelings.

Tony drew closer. Unlike the strong, loud, and confident Director, this Tony—bathed only in the soft glow of his ironic arc reactor, a device that’s keeping him alive yet slowly poisoning him at the same time—was quiet, as if afraid to speak.

Steve doesn’t like the silence.

“Say something,” he pleaded, Adam’s apple grating against the back of his throat. The words stuck like tar inside his mouth.

For a moment, Tony studied Steve with the precision of a programmer manually checking code line by line—searching for a needle in a haystack. He said nothing when all Steve wanted was to hear Tony’s voice.

“Please.” Steve’s voice was barely audible.

Like a car engine, Tony’s mouth roared into life and his lips accelerated from zero to a hundred. He babbled and drabbled and prattled about all-things-tech that Steve’s brain barely understood—suits of armor, designs for new weapons, smaller and safer tech, groundbreaking clean energy, and so forth.

Tony’s vibrant sleep-drenched voice filled the vast expanse of Steve’s studio apartment until the suffocating quiet was all but forgotten.

Restfulness poured onto Steve from the pitcher filled with Tony’s words. Once more, Tony’s voice engulfed Steve in a warm embrace that cut through the thick ice that once imprisoned him.  The light of Tony’s reactor served as the lighthouse which guided Steve through his dark foggy thoughts.

Steve tucked his head in Tony’s neck, inhaling the fragrant smell of the omega he longed to claim. He sunk into a moment’s peace while being held in Tony Starks arms. A soft purr escaped his throat without him noticing. Here, they weren’t Captain America and Iron Man; they were just Steve and Tony.

“There, there,” Tony cooed, “Now, there’s the face that I like seeing. Feeling a bit perkier now, Apple Pie?”

Apple Pie—Steve hated the nickname. He didn’t care for Tony’s habit of nicknaming everything, especially him. He preferred that Tony called him Steve, but those times were few and well-spread out as if his name was difficult for Tony to say. It felt so distant.

Steve opened his eyes again, finally focusing, until he saw Tony’s worried eyes staring right back at him.

_God_ , Steve thought at that moment, “Tony’s so fucking beautiful.”

A small Cheshire smile appeared across Tony’s lips because, apparently, Steve had said the last thought out loud.

“You know,” Tony said, pulling back despite Steve’s protests. “That’s kind of like really weird when I’m right here in front of you—not the compliment part, not really, I got that a lot from loads of people who didn’t meant it—unimportant, really. It’s the being called or spoken to or—god, I always hated English grammar. It’s confusing.” He shook his head lightheartedly and blushed red as he told Steve, “just, proper English me, okay?”

Steve laughed. What else could he do? This incredible one-of-a-kind omega man—director of SHIELD, the one and only Iron Man, Earth’s best defender, but most of all _Tony_ —just got tongue tied over him. Steve hushed Tony with a kiss.

The slide of their lips was familiar. Tony climbed onto Steve’s lap on instinct, pushing their flaccid cocks together. It wasn’t about sex just yet. Physical touch and intimacy was a way to communicate without crossing the boundaries that they’ve established.

Teeth clashed. Mouths opened. Tongue sought out to touch the deepest crevices of the newly opened depths. Their twin aroused scents danced with the pheromones escaping their skins. All things narrowed down to the smooth slide of the spit-slicked lips.

Their kiss grew heated. Tony gnawed at Steve’s fat bottom lip while Steve left no tooth untouched in Tony’s mouth.

They pulled apart, panting and sweating.

Steve opened his eyes.

At that moment, faintly peeking under the shadows of the night, with words which shimmered like the uncountable stars in the vast darkness of space, Tony’s warm brown eyes melted the ice that caged Steve for nearly seven decades.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you As always, kudos/comments/bookmarks are all appreciated by this author. I take comments as extra-kudos and I do read the bookmark tags (some are really fun).
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can INSPIRE ME on tumblr. Or TALK TO ME.


End file.
